Parodia a Holasoygerman
by N3k00-Ch4N
Summary: Una pequeña parodia de Holasoygerman de Youtube versión DN, ignoren mi edad en esta parodia, tenia 15 cuando escribí esto y ahora tengo 17 :) ENJOY IT! dejen reviews xD


Yo: Hola! ¿Estas cansado de estar solo?

Matt: Si

Yo: ¿Estas cansado de quedarte con la Amiga Fea?

Matt: Si!

Yo: ¿Estas cansado de que una chica te diga "Te quiero pero solo como amigos"?

Matt: SI!

Yo: Estas Harto de ser Increíblemente Horrendo?

Matt: WHAT?

Yo: No te preocupes amigo...yo tengo la solución...Neko-Chan te va a enseñar como ser ¡SEXYYY! Así que presta mucha atención...yo te voy a explicar paso a paso...y te garantizo que al finalizar esta Parodia los chicos te van a encontrar IRRESISTIBLE!

* * *

*MENTIRA*

* * *

Yo: We..antes de comenzar quiero decirles que ningún bebe nace sexy, No se nace, SE HACE! si no seria mas o menos asi

Light (Con un letrero que dice "Bebe"): ñaaaa ñaaa! Gugugaga! (Voz sexy) Hola enfermeras!

XXX: AAAAAAGH! BEBE SEXY! AAAAAGH! BEBES HACIENDO 1 BEBE!

Mello: No...Asi que presta atención...PASO 1!

FISICO!

Primero tienes que hacer mucho ejercicio, y con eso me refiero a los abdominales que haces cuando te levantas de la cama, si eres demasiado flojo como para hacer eso...(Saca un marcador) TARAN! esta cosa te va a solucionar tu problema (Se dibuja los abdominales)  
Hola Nena! Ven con papi...  
Otra cosa que es sexy, son los lunares, si no tienes dibujalos! (Se dibuja un lunar en la cara)

*SEXY*

Y si 1 lunar es Sexy! IMAGINATE 10! (Se dibuja 20)

*MUCHO MAS SEXY*

Yo: NUMERO 2!...EXCLUSIVO!  
No hay nada mas Sexy que lo imposible, tienes que demostrar que eres dificil de conseguir...y como lo haces? si te gusta un chico IGNORALO! primero debes llamar su atencion y cuando lo tienes PUM! LO IGNORAS.

Beyond: Hola

Matt: Ho-Hola ¿Como estas?

No contesta.

Matt: Oye! Hola! Hey! ¿Me oyes?

Beyond: Ya me voy adios!

Matt: Oye te estoy hablando...(Beyond se aleja) Hm...LO DESEO! -w-

Yo: Numero 3!

CABALLEROSIDAD

La caballerosidad nunca pasa de moda, Tienes que actuar con clase y con buenos modales, levantar una ceja y poner cara de como que algo huele mal (Hace el gesto Feel Like a Sir)  
Si no me creen miren este ejemplo...

Beyond: Madame esta fiesta esta TREMENDA!

Near (Vestido de mujer): Si! la verdad es que hacia demasiado tiempo que no me divertía tanto! jajajaja

Beyond: jojojojoj

Near: jajajajaja

Beyond: jojojojoj

Near: jaja...recuerdo que estaba con unas amigas y de repente...

Beyond: 1000 disculpas Madame por interrumpirla, no hay nada que disfrute mas que el movimiento de sus labios de Rubi al son de la música pero con todo su permiso necesito arrojar un Gas...

Near: ¿?

Beyond de echa un Gas y Near lo ve con cada de asco.

Beyond: Adelante! Prosiga mi damisela...

*CABALLERO*

Mello: NUMERO 4!

*PELIGROSO E INDOMABLE*

No hay nada mas sexy que un REBELDE SIN CAUSA! tienes que ser RUDO, RUDO (voz afeminada)Rudo! Ya sabes...para impresionarlo! aquí te dejo un par de ejemplos que te pueden ser muy útiles.

*COSAS QUE LE PUEDES DECIR A UN CHICO PARA ENGANCHARTELO :'D*

L (con anteojos de sol): Soy tan rudo que empujo todas las puertas que dicen "Jale"  
Soy tan rudo que ya no mojo la cama  
Soy tan rudo que hago pipi de Pie  
Soy tan rudo que en Twitter escribo 141 Caracteres  
Soy tan rudo que cuando Murio Mufasa...Llore un poquitito nomas...  
Soy tan rudo que como mi cereal sin Lechita  
Soy tan rudo que veo SABADO GIGANTE...los domingos  
Soy tan rudo que cuando veo un paquete que dice "Abre aquí" lo abro en otro lado  
Soy tan rudo que cuando dora la exploradora pregunta cosas...NO LE CONTESTO NADA A LA MUY PERRA.  
Soy tan rudo que en la clase de Ingles hablo español  
Soy tan pero tan rudo que tengo una PC sin antivirus...JEç

*RUDO*

Yo: NUMERO 5!

*MÚSICA SEXY Y CÁMARA LENTA*

Todo es mas sexy con la música adecuada, y la cámara lenta, hagas lo que hagas, digas lo que digas todo se ve mejor a cámara lenta, Te doy unos ejemplos

SENTADO EN UNA SILLA (Aburrido)

L sentado en una silla

SEXY!

L sentándose en una silla con poses sexys

COMIENDO CEREALES (Aburrido)

Matt comiendo cereal

SEXY!

Matt comiendo cereal a cámara lenta

IR AL BAÑO (Aburrido)

Near en el Baño

SEXY!

Near en el baño con caras sexys

Light: Numero 6!

*DECIDIDO*

No hay nada mas sexy que un hombre DE-CI-DI-DO, Es un hombre que no titubea, un hombre que pide lo que quiere y lo obtiene.

Light: Hola Nena!

Misa: Hola?

Light: Tu y yo en mi cama AHORA!

Misa: Iiug! No!

Light: Si

Misa: No

Light: Si

Misa: No

Light: No

Misa: Si!

Light: jaaaaaaaaaaaa

Misa: ñaaaaa

Light: Y asi fue como tuve a mi primera Pareja! me duro 10 segundos nomas pero IGUAL ^^!

*PERDEDOR*

Mello Y Yo: PREGUNTA!

Mello: Cuantos años tienes?...Que? solo quiero saber que edad tienes...yo tengo 19

Yo: Y yo 15! el mes que viene cumplo 16!

Mello: aaah! ahi había algo que no sabían de mi! de a poco nos vamos conociendo XD...en realidad ya se cuantos años tienes...también se donde vives, TE VEO TODOS LOS DÍAS, TE VEO CUANDO TE BAÑAS, Por cierto lindo tatuaje que tienes en el trasero ¬w¬

Yo: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN FIN! y esta fue la parodia del día si te gusto please comenta! porfa espero tu comentario!

Mello: Un abrazo telepático con olor a...Frambuesa...y nos vemos la próxima semana! BYE BYE! XD


End file.
